


Death Comes to Us All

by SerendipitousSong



Series: Death Comes [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, One shot only, Storytelling, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousSong/pseuds/SerendipitousSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momma Mansion tells the kids a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes to Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website :)) Yay!
> 
> The fic this goes with is on Wattpad. I just started it, and I haven't gotten to any juicy parts with Jack and my OC Lise yet. Also, I've been itching to write a one shot with a friend's ideal Jeff. I'm on my own right now, so if there are mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know! Now, without further ado.....
> 
> For Sabray-bray

There was rain pouring down the day Jeff dragged in the body of a girl. I remember sitting on the floor, joking that he was too young to be bringing girls home. He just laughed nervously, shielding his lidless eyes from the shower of droplets. 

When I looked closer, I noticed the massive amounts of blood on her head. Her mouth was hanging open, also dripping blood, and her little nightgown was torn. One foot was missing a sock, and one hand was missing a finger. Jeff wasn't smiling for once while he laid her out on the island and examined her wounds.

"Checking to make sure you did it right?" I decided yoga could wait, making my way up to the raised kitchen. Jeff was fourteen then, still learning to find the major arteries and stun victims with pressure points. He was very neat about it, except when he played with them. When Jeff plays, things could get really messy.

"No," was the simple answer. He gingerly touched her head. "She's not mine."

Rain had rinsed some blood off her face. She had a small nose, freckles, and thin lips open in her last scream of terror. Even in death, with fear chiseled into her face, she was rosy cheeked and beautiful.

But now this girl was no more. Her life was taken from her before she'd even had a chance to make it truly hers.

"Murdered, yes," Jeff sniffed, trying to rid his nose of the coppery scent in the air. "But not by me. And look," he motioned for me to look at her left hand. "Missing ring finger."

I ran my hand through the corpse's thick hair. She must've only been eight or nine. "A shame, really. But what is she doing here? If Ej finds her, he'll cut her up and can her organs. Or is that why you brought her?"

Just then, Jack came in, rubbing his head. If I remember correctly, everyone had either been napping or out using the weather to their advantage. I was usually the only one who stayed home like a good home maker. Laughing Jack helped around the house, but eventually he'd have to leave to quench his thirst for blood.

Anyways, Jack had come in looking pink from sleep. His waves were disheveled, some strands poking up in a cow lick. As soon as spotted the body on the counter, his icy blue eyes went wide.

"That kid looks a lot like you, Lise, the day I killed you."

I looked back at the body and yawned. She really did, actually. Dirty, bloody, torn pajamas, matted brown curls. I was a little younger, though, when I died. Six years old. Only Jack can recall exactly what happened that night. He said it was a bloody mess when he found me the next morning. But that is an entirely different story for another time, loves.

"Thanks for bringing that up, Jack. And Jeff, we still need to figure out what to do with this body. Look, it's leaking all over my kitchen!" I shoved her off into Jeff's arms and grabbed a rag to wipe the bloodied surface. "Jack, be a darling and get me the bleach from the laundry room. Ugh, look at this--no, no! Put her on the veranda! There. Perfect." Jack re-entered with the jug of Clorox and went to work helping me scrub. Jeff just stood silently in door, watching me.

He already took up most of the doorway. This past year he grew quite a lot from the night I found him running from cops in a blood stained hoodie. He's five foot eleven, his long hair brown at the roots where it's grown back. His smile isn't an open wound any more, just two dark grey scars up the sides of his face.

From my peripheral I saw Eyeless Jack had come in behind Jeff, dripping rain and other substances that'd make a normal person back away slowly. His trench coat was draped over his arm, gloves off and in his hand.

"Help me scrub before the counter stains permanently." 

Ej shook out his orange hair and slung his coat into the sink. "Yes, ma'am." 

Thunder rolled and we scrubbed in silence. The sky had gotten darker while we worked to get the island spick and span, with only Jeff not helping. He just stood in the back door, shivering, watching me. His light brown eyes looked flashy red in the warm kitchen glow, but it didn't unnerve me. Never did. 

I stole a glance at the girl laying lifeless outside. Her cheeks were still rosy. And now her eyes were twitching back and forth like a child in the midst of a dream. 

That unnerved me. 

But I didn't say anything, just kept scrubbing until the island was as it had been. Jack never uttered a single word after his comment about the corpse. Which, in retrospect, is good. Lord only knows what I would've done had he misspoke again. He just lent a helping hand like always, and that is why I loved him. Why I still love him. 

Ej also remained quiet. He occasionally eyed the corpse, probably thinking about what parts were still good and which ones he could sell to Isaac as furniture pieces. 

If you must know, loves, he isn't really eyeless. But even I didn't know that until a very long time after he came to live with us at the Mansion. I caught him without his blue mask. It was broken from a punch to the face in that big fight he had with Jeff. Let me tell you, Eyeless Jack has the biggest eyes I've ever seen. Think of the facial proportions of a baby, and apply them to a grown man's face. Enormous, dark brownish black pools of soul sucking density. When we first met all those years ago, he tried to flirt with me, but as you know I only have eyes for my Jack. Not just any Jack off the street who kills people. 

Even if he is extremely attractive.

"Dammit. Lise, I got bleach on my pants." 

"Well? Go change." Ej didn't move, so I shooed him out with a rag soaked in bleach. "Go, your pants will be fine. I'll work my housewife magic when they go through the laundry." 

Reluctantly, Ej left to his room to get another pair of pants. I turned to Jack. "Thanks, hon. There's cake in the fridge." 

Jack rolled his eyes and snorted. "Woman! I don't need your charity!" 

"Jeff, want some cake?" 

"Uhm...sure. I guess. The fridge, you said?" He began to walk in from the cold, the shivering having gotten worse. He stared Jack down while he opened the fridge and pulled out the last slice of his birthday cake from a week ago. Slowly, deliberately, he unwrapped the plastic and shuffled to the table, all the while staring at Jack. 

I huffed. He was always getting into fights. But what can I say? He is a killer in training, is going a bit insane, and has been cared for and nurtured by me for a year. Jeff is a quiet boy unless he feels threatened. 

"On second thought, I want some cake." 

"Magic words, beak face." 

Jack narrowed his eyes to slits and scowled. "Please give me some fucking cake." 

I smacked him, and oh, if only you all had been alive then to see his face when I did! His face just opened up. His eyes, his mouth, wide open in shock. Jeff's mouth also dropped open, and he stared over at us. Then he slammed the plate of cake onto the kitchen table. 

Jeff stomped over to stand between Jack and I, facing the clown. His expression was one of anger. 

"You just cuss in front of my mom, clown ass?" Jeff pointed a finger in Jack's face. Even at nearly six feet tall, he was dwarfed compared to the six foot five man before us. "Say it again, clown, and I'll gut you!" 

I smacked Jeff, too. "You also cussed, love. It's not a big d--" 

"Not a big--Mom! If this guy is gonna share your bed, then--" 

Jack blushed and he shook, looking flustered. "Woah woah! Who said anything about beds?!" 

"No one, but it's hella obvious, clown ass!" 

Lightning flashed outside, and the lights flickered. The three of us paused, and just as Ej re-entered the lights went out. Thunder cracked immediately after, and more lighting lit the kitchen's walls.

Jack backed away, whispering, "I'll go find a flashlight." Before he went anywhere, though, Ej blocked his way. They were about the same size then, tall with broad shoulders and big arms. But the way Ej stepped into his path, he might as well have been twice Jack's size. 

"I'll go. You two," He motioned for Jack to walk back to where we stood, "you two work this out. I could hear you guys from my room." 

As soon as Jack was back in the kitchen, Jeff had his knife out and had taken a stab at Jack. I gasped, but made no move to stop them fighting. Something else had my attention right then. 

Well, someone. 

I hurried out to the veranda and kneeled by the girl's body. She was shaking violently in the pouring rain, lightning flashing around us and striking the surrounding trees. The sky was pitch black and even when I was a foot away, I could barely see her. The fingers on her left hand were bent stiffly, and though they were clammy, her forehead was hot. Blood had stopped running down her face ages ago, and the stinging droplets washed away any trace of it. 

"Boys!" I yelled. They were till fighting in my kitchen, most likely getting blood on my counters. Again. "Jeffery Woods! Laughing Jack! Help me get this girl inside, now!" But the rumble of the storm drowned my cries with rain. "JACK! JEFF!" 

I tried to pick her up, but since I was so small, even for an adult, it was difficult to say the least. I don't remember much, but I do know that when I finally managed to prop her up against my shoulder, I couldn't breathe. There was something wrapped around my neck, cutting my airway. My claustrophobia kicked in. All the cracking of lightning was blinding me, and the thunder was needless noise in my ears. The thing around my neck tightened, and nails clawed into my throat, drawing blood and causing severe first pain explode in my head and neck. I was choking on my own blood, being strangled to death by a girl we all thought was dead. 

\--------

Lise clapped her hands. "And that, kids, is how Tia Sally killed your mom!" 

Little Sabrina hugged the blanket closer from her perch on Jack's lap. Her icy blues eyes gazed at me with that same sleepy look that Jack gave her in the mornings, wild blond hair going every which way. 

Her brother Daniel bounced around on the mattress, begging for more. "'Nuthoh stowy, Mama!" His brown waves were just as wild as his sister's.

"No, loves, it's bedtime." 

Laughing Jack gathered his children in his arms and carried them off to their room. He laid Sabrina down on her tiny bed and pulled back the comforter. The slight sparkle of glittery unicorns contrasted the blotches of bright red fabric paint resembling blood on the horns. She snuggled deep into the mattress, and Jack tucked his daughter in. 

Moving to the other side of the room, Jack shifted baby Daniel from shoulder to arms to crib gently. The child blinked once, then with a last coo, he passed out for the night. His father snapped out the crinkled blankie and spread it over the sleeping form. Jack turned to leave, then remembered Daniel's cow. He grabbed it from the floor and nestled the toy next to the baby in such a way that the many lines of stitching showed. 

At the door, Jack whispered, "Murderous dreams, my loves." 

Upon returning, Jack found that Lise had sprawled all over the bed. Not that she could cover much. She's only five feet tall. 

Eyes closed, Lise smiled to herself while she thought about when she had first come to the Mansion. She'd been killed when she was young, then came back to life just as Sally had. Only, Lise didn't kill. Sally only killed when she was threatened or suffering blood deprivation. But Lise didn't kill at all. 

"Oooooaag....get off, Jack." 

"What was that about Eyeless Jack, again?" He crawled up until he was straddling her thighs, running long hands up his wife's sides. "Attractive?" 

"Mmmmm...Yeah." 

"Need a little.....persuasion...that I'm the better Pasta?" He moved between her legs and lifted Lise's knees to his hips. 

Lise just grinned predatorily. "Oh yes. Yes I do." She leaned up on her elbows for a kiss. 

Just then, the door slammed open and Jeff came running in. "MOM! MO--Oh, Jesus Christ-" He stumbled backward and covered his eyes. "Ewewewewew! GET A ROOM!" And he ran back out. 

"We have a room..." Jack mumbled. He went back to the woman underneath him. "A room all to ourselves."


End file.
